A vida de uma garota texana
by rusher007
Summary: Demi Lovato: Seu sonho sempre foi ser famosa, vez de bem pequena. Onde esta perto de realizar, mas se depender de Jeniffer seu sonho não ira se realizar tão fácil, sendo que vez de quando botou seus olhos em Demi tinha desejo de arrancar fio por fio de seus cabelos, Demi conta com Logan para ajuda-la a realizar esse sonho.
1. Chapter 1

Demi Lovato é uma simples garota texana de 15 anos que vai para a escola de artes do Texas, onde encontra Logan Henderson por que se apaixona já no primeiro dia, mas ainda indecisa com seus sentimentos. Uma história intrigante de romance com uma pitada ação!

Seu sonho sempre foi ser famosa, vez de bem pequena. Onde esta perto de realizar, mas se depender de Jeniffer seu sonho não ira se realizar tão fácil, sendo que vez de quando botou seus olhos em Demi tinha desejo de arrancar fio por fio de seus cabelos, Demi conta com Logan para ajuda-la a realizar esse sonho.

* * *

A vida de uma garota texana

1º Capitulo: Se alinhando

Passando as mãos em meus cabelos grisalhos, me lembrei da nossa juventude e como minha vida e a dele teria sido se aquele dia tão especial não tivesse mudado as nossas vidas, vocês devem estar curioso para ouvir essa história, então vou conta-la.

1997, Texas

Indo a caminho da melhor escola de teatro do Texas, na verdade a única, espero que eu consiga entrar!  
Essa escola é incrível, é muito diferente, não me lembra nem um pouco do Texas! Olho para um lado para o outro, todas as pessoas são esquisitas. Meus cabelos castanhos escuros e enrolados se destacam no meio de todas as garotas de cabelo loiro e liso, todos me olham torto, não gosto disso... Estou a caminho da diretoria, confirmar minha presença e ver aonde é minha sala "Olá, meu nome é Demi Lovato" o diretor vira para traz com uma cara alegre que logo se desmancha, olhando com nojo "Ah! Você é a garota nova, bem vinda" sua voz diz isso, mas não é o que seus olhos e seu rosto me diz "Vim confirmar minha presença e para saber onde é minha sala" pegando a prancheta em sua mesa e me dando uma caneta na mão para assina-la "Só isso?" ele me pergunta entregando um papel com algumas anotações "realmente é só isso! Muito obrigada!" no papel só estava escrito 'Sala 05, Corredor F' olhando para um lado e para o outro novamente tentando entende-los, mas ainda estava confusa, então cheguei a garota perto de mim "Ei! Você poderia me dizer aonde fica a minha sala, é que eu sou nova aqui e..." a garota me corta me empurrando em direção a um dos armários na parede "Quem você acha que é para vir fala comigo? Não tem amor por sua própria vida não?" sem reação alguma vejo seus cabelos loiros tampando um de seus olhos verdes, mas para mim seus olhos eram tão vermelhos quanto a cor do inferno "Te fiz uma pergunta novata! Responda" minha vontade era chorar, mas eu realmente tenho de ser forte, forte para realizar meu sonho "se acha veterana mas não consegue responder uma simples pergunta, bem interessante não?" a garota levanta a mão enquanto a outra segura meu pescoço "vou fazer você aprender a diferença entre nós e vocês!" fecho os olhos quando vejo sua mão se aproximando de meu rosto "Jeniffer! Tire suas mãos dela!" abro os olhos olhando para o garoto que segura a mão de Jeniffer "Que saco garoto! Está me perseguindo agora?" Jeniffer tira a mão de meu pescoço andando orgulhosamente para frente "você esta bem? Ela não te machucou?" diz ele enquanto passa as mãos em meus cabelos "seus cabelos... me são familiar eu já vi você" ele diz ainda passando a mão em meus cabelos "m-meu nome é Demi e o seu?" digo ainda corada "o meu é Logan, Logan Henderson!" diz o garoto todo Entusiasmado pegando o papel de minha mão "ah, é isso, você queria saber de que sala era e foi perguntar para ela não foi" eu assenti ainda envergonhada "me segue eu te mostro, é a mesma sala que a minha" me puxando pelo braço me levando até o corredor, apontando-me a sala "muito obrigada..." "porque? Eu não fiz nada de..." ele se cala com meu abraço "sim... você fez, eu sempre tive medo de enfrentar as pessoas, e algo ruim iria acontecer comigo... s-se você não tivesse aparecido" colocando seu dedo indicador em meus lábios "shh... não teria acontecido nada, Jeniffer não teria coragem" o sinal toca, vejo todos indo para a sala "melhor nós irmos logo, se não nós vamos se atrasar" ele diz com suas covinhas saltando de suas bochechas "então vamos" eu digo com o meu primeiro sorriso do dia...

* * *

**meu amigo Natan Lopes também postou minha fanfic (prefiro chama-la de livro '') escrevi com o coração, espero que vocês gostem! vou postar semanalmente se tudo der certo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ainda não sei mexer aqui direito! é tudo muito confuso pra uma pessoa burra como eu! Mas aqui o próximo capitulo!**

* * *

2º Capitulo: Familiarizando

Já faz duas semanas vez do meu primeiro dia de aula... Mas eu não tenho muitos amigos, enfim... A escola esta sendo muito boa! As aulas de canto são legais, mas eu ainda prefiro as de teatro, é a que Logan e eu temos juntos, não sei se foi pelo seu gesto nobre ou oque. Mas eu sinto algo por ele. Já são 11h e eu nem bem acordei, ainda tenho de me trocar e comer... Correndo para de um lado para o outro parecendo uma barata tonta, escovando o cabelo, comendo e trocando de roupa ao mesmo tempo. Eu não estranharia se eu vestisse meu pão ao invés da roupa! Nessa correria ouço a campainha "Mãe poderia atender?" falo enquanto corro para o banheiro "sim, claro filha!" subo as escadas rapidamente, entrando em meu quarto não sabia se eu trocava de roupa ou se arrumava a mochila (sim teatro e musica não são somente encenação também tem de ler e muito!) decidi trocar de roupa primeiro, pegando um top azul e rosa, uma minissaia branca e uma sandália preta, senti um calafrio assim que joguei minha blusa ao lado logo depois a calça "D-Demi..." senti minha espinha congelar, olhando para trás vi Logan soltei um grito jogando minha blusa em seu rosto "s-seu! Não olhe!" me vestindo rapidamente, mas eu ainda estava totalmente corada "pode olhar agora..." ele se aproxima de mim sentando-se ao meu lado "olha, não foi por querer me desculpe..." sorrindo para ele e o abraçando "não foi nada, só não faça de novo, se não serei obrigada a te bater!" o ouço rir baixinho "posso pentear seu cabelo?" ele diz entusiasmado "só se você parar de usar franja!" ele me olha com beicinho "ah... você sabe que..." olhei para a tesoura e de volta a seu cabelo "ah vai, por favor" ele ri novamente mas dessa vez concordando "Logan! Até o fim do mês!" ele se alivia "agora vem aqui" ele diz com a escova em suas mãos, fecho os olhos e sento ao teu lado "vai pode zuar com ele! Eu aguento" ele não me responde, mas sinto ele passar sua mão suavemente logo após passar a escova, em todo "abra os olhos" abro devagar pesando em que merda ele fez quando eu olho ao espelho "Uau! Pensei que você iria zuar completamente meu cabelo, mas eu gostei assim" ele penteou meu cabelo completamente normal, mas com um pequena franja jogada ao lado "Você é fissurado por franjas não é?" "é que... eu sempre imaginei como seria você de franja, você ficou linda..." voltei a corar, dessa vez sentando novamente na cama e tampando meu rosto com as mãos "que foi?" "eu tenho vergonha ta!" ouvi ele sussurrando algo bem baixo "eu te..." minha mãe o interrompe "vão logo! Se não vão se atrasar!" Logan me puxa enquanto eu pego minhas apostilas "calma ai SR. Henderson!" ele ri me puxando novamente, descendo a escada na minha frente "você ouviu sua mãe vem logo" minha mãe nos olha enquanto puxo Logan pela gola da camiseta "Demetria olha o comportamento!" Logan ri novamente parecendo uma criancinha de 5 anos "Logan você parece mais um bebe tem hora!" "eu não sou um bebe!" ele retruca rapidamente enquanto acena para a porta "e a gente precisa ir" aceno à minha mãe puxando Logan até a porta "tchau mãe! " ela acena me dizendo adeus. Logo após fechar a porta ele me pergunta "vamos do que hoje?" viro para ele apontando para seu pé "vamos andando, minha casa é bem perto se lembra?" então continuamos em frente, em cerca de 10 minutos após a nossa saída já posso ver a escola "ah ótimo olha a Jeniffer para em frente a entrada!" Logan me olha fazendo uma de suas caretas diárias, fazendo-me rir alto "melhorou seu humor?" logo após dizer ele já solta um sorriso "não se esqueça, ela só late não morde!" "não da primeira vez, se você não tivesse lá ela teria mordido" Logan coloca o dedo indicador em seu lábio "shh, ela ta perto" ele cochicha enquanto passamos à seu lado, quando penso que esta tudo bem lá vem ela me provocando "ué decidiu usar franja pra esconder a espinha que nasceu ai é?" a encarando diretamente, seus olhos verdes mergulhados em chamas "porque você tem de pegar no meu pé?" "é só pelo prazer de ver a novata fazendo drama, vai mostrar a espinha nova ou não?" enquanto eu abria a boca para dizer uma frase bem linda Logan me impede "o cabelo dela esta assim porque eu o penteei assim! E você Jeniffer como se sente seguindo a modinha?" Jeniffer fica vermelha de raiva voltando para a parte de fora da escola "Logan, obrigada novamente" eu digo aliviada "bom, ainda são 12h02 o que você que fazer? As aulas só começam 12h30" coloco a mão em meu estomago "Comer! Estou morrendo de fome" nós nos dirigimos á cantina da escola, a grande(gorda) mulher da cantina dirige o seu olhar a mim "O que você quer" "Logan, qual eu escolho, a pizza ou o Hambúrguer?" ela aponta para a pizza "A pizza tem menos calorias, e você esta precisando de um regime" ele fecha os olhos se preparando para o tapa "Senhora eu quero a pizza!" Logan abre os olhos devagar "eu estava brincando..." "eu sei, mas essa pizza ta muito boa!" ele olha com agua na boca "hun, você que um pedaço? " ele assentiu pegando um pequeno pedaço "eu não estava gorda! Pega um pedaço maior que você me ajuda a emagrecer!" ele ri novamente e pega o pedaço que eu o ofereci "Obrigado, sabe... ninguém nunca foi gentil comigo assim como você é..." sentando no banco ao nosso lado olho para seus olhos castanhos "e ninguém também nunca me defendeu de ninguém, assim como você fez por mim..." eu continuo comendo rapidamente por estar faminta, mas ele continua mudo, acho que ele estava me observando comer igual a um animal kkkkkk "o que! Eu to com fome!" ele se assusta "não é nada, é só que eu..." antes dele poder terminar a frase lá entra Jeniffer "Ui não comeu em casa, vem ela comer aqui feito uma porquinha" antes que eu pudesse retrucar o diretor aparece "Jeniffer, isso é maneira de se falar com uma pessoa? Na próxima você levara uma ocorrência, o que não é muito bom não é?" Jeniffer passa do meu lado "eu vou me vingar, aguarde" engulo o seco limpando minha boca "eu só quero ficar em paz!" abaixo minha cabeça sobre a mesa "Demi sua franja vai bagunçar" levanto a cabeça rindo "você ta assim só porque foi você que penteou" ele ri arrumando novamente minha franja "ainda bem que você sabe!" ouço o sinal da escola tocar "Logan, melhor a gente ir..." enquanto eu corri em direção à fora da cantina ele segura meu braço "podemos ir para outro lugar? Eu queria conversar com você... à sós" estava curiosa para saber o que ele queria me dizer "sim, claro. Vamos onde?" vejo olhando para baixo "para um lugar que eu sempre vou quando estou triste..." após me dizer ele começou a caminhar para fora da escola "Logan... Diga-me logo o que te incomoda tanto! Você é a pessoa mais feliz que eu já conheci!" ele não me responde e continua a seguir em frente.  
Depois de um certo tempo andando chegamos a sua casa, mas ele não se dirigiu à entrada e sim aos fundos, onde pegou um cavalo "venha... assim é mais rápido" assenti e corri em direção à ele montando no animal. Então ele me levou à atravessar uma floresta não muito grande, as arvores tampavam o céu a deixando escura e sombria "Logie... to com medo" "não precisa ter medo, você esta comigo se lembra?" fecho os olhos o abraçando "já estamos chegando" ele continuou seguindo reto pela floresta, pelo jeito ele gostou do apelido!  
Senti o cavalo parar "pronto chegamos" que local incrível! Dava para ver á minha casa de lá e a escola também! Estávamos bem alto! "Logan! Que lugar incrível!" ele me silencia me dando um beijo "e-eu te amo!" logo após o beijo Logan diz com sua voz rouca, eu fico muda por alguns minutos "me desculpe! Eu sabia que não devia ter..." eu o interrompo gritando "eu também o amo!" ele me da outro beijo, colocando sua língua dentro de minha boca, explorando ela toda até perdermos o folego "Demetria Lovato, quer namorar comigo?" ele diz pegando minhas mãos "sim... Realmente sim!"

* * *

espero que gostem (:


End file.
